Episode 16: The Ichimatsu Incident
is the sixteenth episode of Osomatsu-san. Characters *The Sextuplets *Iyami *Chibita *Dekapan Plot Ichimeow The episode starts off with a segment involving Ichimatsu applying for a job at a cat cafe, the manager asks if he wants the job, he says yes and that he has the right skills. After being hired, he begins his training. However, he ends up acting like a cat and is seen sleeping with them, which results in him getting yelled at the manager as the segment ends. The Return Of F6 The next segment starts off in a dried up village, filled with people suffering from extremely dry skin. Suddenly, Iyami and Chibita, along with the rest of their army arriving at the village, and begin to destroy tents and kill civilians. They also steal a special lotion bottle, Iyami begins to cover himself in it until six cloaked men arrive... The men then take off their cloaks and are revealed to be none other than the F6 heroes (as seen in the first episode). As the army attempts to take them down, Todomatsu does a cute look to one of them, causing him to blush and faint. As for Jyushimatsu, he kisses one of them on the head, also causing him to blush and faint. Many of the army members are now too shy to do anything, so Iyami orders them to retreat as they run away. The sextuplets then decide to get the lotion back by heading to the enemy's hideout. At the hideout, Dekapan is seen bathing himself in the lotion when the sextuplets arrive, and he decides to have the army fight them so that they can't get the lotion. As they are fighting, Karamatsu taps one of members on the head, Ichimatsu says suggestive things to another one, and Choromatsu hugs one of them, all of which cause them to blush and faint. In the hideout, Osomatsu battles with Dekapan until he's knocked out by Iyami. He later wakes up to find that the rest of the brothers have also been captured. Just as they're about to get killed, Dekapan comes over and pours the lotion on them, and they begin to shine. The enemies then realize that they've been misusing the lotion and decide to give it back to the civilians, saving the world (?) and ending the segment. The Ichimatsu Incident Ichimatsu returns home and finds that Karamatsu is asleep with his clothes off and a fashion magazine on the floor. Out of curiosity, Ichimatsu puts on Karamatsu's clothes and sunglasses, and looks at himself in Karamatsu's hand mirror. However, Osomatsu comes back suddenly because he lost 1,000 yen playing Pachinko, setting off Ichimatsu's alarm. Osomatsu refers to Ichimatsu as Karamatsu because of the younger wearing Karamatsu's clothes, but finds "Karamatsu" to be acting off; having a different voice and darker aura. Osomatsu also mistakes Karamatsu for Ichimatsu (the younger having laid his clothes on Karamatsu) and Ichimatsu threatens to hurt him if he wakes "Ichimatsu" up. Ichimatsu attempts to convince Osomatsu that he's Karamatsu, but Osomatsu keeps (nonchalantly) testing his baseline: eating his cat snacks (with a cat seeing this and running away in tears.) Finally, Ichimatsu declares that he "loves" Osomatsu and proceeds to offer 10,000 yen to Osomatsu for to go to the horse races. Just as Osomatsu is about to leave, Karamatsu wakes up and is shocked to see Ichimatsu wearing his "perfect fashion". Instead of calling him out, Karamatsu puts on Ichimatsu's clothes and attempts to impersonate him (which he does poorly by using "nya" constantly). Seeing this, Ichimatsu loathes Karamatsu's inability to act, but is also shocked by his kindness and declares that he has become a "Karamatsu Boy". Karamatsu successfully drives Osomatsu away, with Osomatsu claiming that both "Karamatsu" and "Ichimatsu" are "creepy". After it's apparent that Osomatsu has left the house, Karamatsu accuses Ichimatsu for "scaring him", but Ichimatsu threatens Karamatsu to keep this a secret instead, and demands that they swap back clothes. A fight ensues, and Osomatsu suddenly comes back only to find Karamatsu seems crawling over Ichimatsu, both with their T-shirts off. Assuming that two of his brothers are engaging in indecent activities, Osomatsu apologizes and tries to leave, while Karamatsu tries to convince Osomatsu that things are not like he has seen. Ichimatsu suddenly weeps, making Osomatsu believe that Karamatsu has started the brawl. Karamatsu gets angry again but in the process gives Osomatsu the opportunity to leave. Thinking his reputation was tarnished, Karamatsu exclaims in agony. Gallery tumblr_o1jk08z07H1v4fj6ao1_400.png|Ichimatsu trying on Karamatsu's clothes. tumblr_o1ng03rpNj1v1m14mo1_540.png|Ichimatsu's response to Karamatsu nearly waking up. Trivia *The second segment is a parody of the 2015 action film, Mad Max: Fury Road. *Jyushimatsu narrates the preview for the next episode. Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes